


Howlin' for you: Extras

by Evil_and_I_know_it



Series: Dancing in the Moonlight [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sanghyuk Is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/Evil_and_I_know_it
Summary: extra bits that didn't make it into the main story :)Chap 1- hakyeon + sanghyuk backstory and his first meeting with taekwoonChap 2- taekwoon's backstoryChap 3- sanghyuk being an absolute pain
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Dancing in the Moonlight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1380529
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Hakyeon

**Author's Note:**

> i've left neo's relationship development purposely vague but the gist is there  
> (and i promise the main story will be updated either tomorrow or on monday lol)

Hakyeon found him sulking in the attic. Sanghyuk had curled into an impossibly small ball with his tail and ears out, and the periodic twitching told him that the boy was still crying. He sighed.

“Hyukkie, can I come sit next to you?”

“Go away! You’re going to leave me like everyone else!”

Hakyeon sat next to him and pulled the sniffling boy onto his lap. For eight year old, Sanghyuk was fairly tall, but he still curled up against Hakyeon the same way he had four years ago.

“I’m just going to college, puppy. Don’t you want hyung to learn new things so that we can make the town better? Don’t you want presents?”

Sanghyuk’s tail swished once in interest before he stopped it. Hakyeon smothered a laugh. His cute little puppy would never change.

“Why can’t you take me with you?” Sanghyuk sniffed. “I won’t get into trouble and I promise to eat all my vegetables. Even the peas!”

“Oh puppy, you know I wish I could. But not all humans are as nice as your Bean hyung. They have a weird understanding of how education and family should function. But I can promise you that I’ll visit every month, without fail and call you so much that you get tired of me.”

“Humans suck. Only Bean hyung matters.”

Hakyeon laughed. “You’ll change your mind soon enough, puppy.”

The thought of leaving Sanghyuk behind, even for college, had Hakyeon feeling terribly empty. This would be the first time that they would be apart for longer than a week. But he had already taken a year off to spend with Sanghyuk and learn under the Pack Alpha, he couldn’t delay his degree any longer.

“I just feel so guilty,” he said, pouring Boa some tea. “He’s been through so much and I’m the only one he trusts.”

“Hakyeon, your parents will look after him well. Have some faith, why don’t you? Sanghyuk loves them and will listen to them, regardless of whether he sees you as his alpha or not. Your education is important. This town has been run by werewolves for generations and I refuse to let the human government create issues because you don’t have a flimsy piece of paper that says you learnt something.”

“You’re right, I know you’re right. But I just. I’m going to miss out on him growing up.”

Boa smiled. “You have the rest of your life to see him grow. Give each other space, Hakyeon. You’ll surprise yourselves.”

“You know, noona, you’re not an elder yet. There’s no need to sound so wise.”

“Brat. You know why I’m leaving early. It needs to be done.”

Hakyeon nodded. He was a child when it had happened, but Boa’s mates had disappeared in Japan without a trace. But once Hakyeon came back with his degree in hand, she was finally free to go look for them without responsibilities to hold her back. They sipped their tea in silence for a few minutes before a loud bark interrupted them and a sandy brown puppy came bounding in. He wiggled into Boa’s personal space and timidly licked her arm. She scooped him up and plopped him on her lap.

“Where did you leave the old man?”

“Out, to die alone,” said Heechul, walking in barefoot. He absently pet Hakyeon on his head before picking Sanghyuk up from Boa’s lap.

“Come on, bath time for you puppy.” Sanghyuk whined and struggled in his grip. “No complaining, you decided it was a good idea to roll around in mud.”

Hakyeon watched silently as Heechul carried a still struggling Sanghyuk to the bathroom.

“He will be loved and taken care of. Go without fear, little one. Your puppy will still be yours after four years.”

Hakyeon left with minimal tears (Sanghyuk) and less than half of the shirts he owned (Sanghyuk). Puppy had hidden behind Heechul when Hakyeon finally got into the car and refused to hug him goodbye. He received a call about an hour into the journey.

“H-hyung,” Sanghyuk sobbed. “I love you, please don’t hate me.”

“Please calm down, puppy. I would never hate you. When I come back, remember to give me the biggest hug, okay?”

“O-okay.”

“Now stop crying and remember to eat all your vegetables.”

“Hyung, suddenly I can’t hear you.”

“I said.” Hakyeon stopped himself and rolled his eyes. “You’re unbelievable, Hyukkie. Bye, I love you.”

“Love you too, hyung!”

* * *

Hakyeon wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he entered the dorms, but rooming with a wolf never once crossed his mind. The scent hit him like a truck before he gathered himself and blocked his senses. Coffee, vanilla and something spicy clouded his mind. He heard a gasp and opened his eyes.

His roommate had dropped a book in surprise. His tall, broad, extremely handsome roommate with eyes that looked like he wanted to kill Hakyeon for existing and the softest moue of a mouth. Hakyeon had never wanted to befriend a person this much before.

“Hi,” he said, cautiously. “Cha Hakyeon. I’m majoring in Urban Policy and Governance with a minor in economics.”

“Jung Taekwoon. Culinary sciences.” His nose flared and eyes flashed yellow before changing back to their natural brown.

Hakyeon raised an eyebrow. “There does not need to be any…animosity, Taekwoon-ssi. We’re both here for our education, as long as we block our senses around each other we should be fine.”

“And suppose we are a danger to each other?”

Hakyeon smiled and blinked slowly, letting the red seep into his eyes.

“I don’t think that would be a problem. My control is exemplary.”

Taekwoon jerked back and nodded. They went back to unpacking silently. After a while, Hakyeon handed Taekwoon a sugar cookie.

“Eat. My puppy made them after burning three batches.”

“You…already have puppies?”

Hakyeon laughed and handed him another cookie.

“It’s a bit of a long story. Come on, let’s get some coffee and I’ll tell you all about it.”

Their friendship progress slowly after the first coffee. Jung Taekwoon was an impenetrable wall, coaxed into talking only by offering food. Hakyeon tried his best not to make him uncomfortable. He knew exactly how terrifying it could be to be forced to socialise. So he took baby steps, fully aware of the vulnerability that accompanied a wolf that is away from his pack. But as the months progressed, their daily coffee became tradition Taekwoon slowly opened up and Hakyeon relished in the tiny bits of information that came forward.

“What is your pack like?” Hakyeon had asked one day.

Taekwoon paused. “I live in the city, so our pack can be the entire city or just our extended family. But in my family, we don’t really adhere to hierarchy as much. Technically, my dad is pack alpha but he always defers to my mother so there’s that.”

Hakyeon nodded and got back to the letter he was writing for Sanghyuk’s birthday. He felt someone get closer and forced himself to not react like a cornered animal.

“Yes, Taekwoonie?”

“You have pretty handwriting. Are you writing this for your puppy?”

“Yes! He’s turning nine this month, so I’m sending a few presents along with a letter. Do you want to see?”

Taekwoon hummed and leaned over to look at the small mountain of presents Hakyeon had gathered. There was a scarf, a few books, two sets of hair brushes and a new video game console. He picked up a bookmark with a cute picture of fifteen year old Hakyeon and a tiny sandy brown puppy in his arms.

“He is adorable,” Taekwoon murmured. “I’m the youngest in the family so I can only coddle my nephew.”

“And does he like that?”

“No. He hates it, but where else do I channel all my love?”

“Into me?”

Taekwoon smirked and backed away. “Goodbye, Hakyeon.”

Hakyeon let him walk to the door before calling out for him.

“Taekwoon!”

“Hmm?”

“I was serious about that.”

“About what?”

“Love.”

Taekwoon stared at him for a minute. “We’ll talk about this later.”

He opened the door and walked out, leaving Hakyeon to stew in his thoughts.

As it turned out, later was never. Taekwoon tried his best to avoid Hakyeon after that, ducking out of the room at night citing assignments and hiding in the library. Hakyeon stopped pushing after the fifth time Taekwoon missed their daily coffee date.

Hakyeon cursed himself for speaking openly that day, knowing how seriously wolves take their significant others. But he had felt something for Taekwoon that went beyond what the goddess might have intended for him. He had an inkling that Taekwoon felt the same way, but was not going to push him any further. Instead, he channelled his energy into doing well in class. Their polite greetings petered out into mutual ignorance by the time semester break was upon them.

“Are you not going home?”

Startled at being addressed, Hakyeon just looked at him.

Taekwoon pursed his lips. “Well?”

“Sorry, I’m a little surprised. This is the first time you’ve spoken to me in three months.”

“I apologise,” Taekwoon said stiffly. “I’ll leave you alone.”

The next day, Taekwoon silently packed his belongings while Hakyeon was pretending to be asleep and left a note saying that he was switching rooms the following semester. The next time Hakyeon saw him, it was two years later.


	2. Taekwoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Hakyeon wasn’t a part of his plan for university. In fact, Taekwoon did not think of the possibility of meeting another wolf at university at all. The city had a fair bit of supernatural creatures, but they tended to keep to themselves and stay solitary. The minute the other wolf walked into the room, Taekwoon was assaulted with an earthy smell, with underlying hints of sandalwood. He dropped the book he was holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, leaving their relationship purposefully vague

Jung Taekwoon knew exactly what he wanted to do. He was going to go to university and get a fancy degree so that he could open his own restaurant, maybe find a nice wolf (or a human, he wasn’t picky) and settle down. And his plan was going well, until he met Cha Hakyeon.

Meeting Hakyeon wasn’t a part of his plan for university. In fact, Taekwoon did not think of the possibility of meeting another wolf at university at all. The city had a fair bit of supernatural creatures, but they tended to keep to themselves and stay solitary. The minute the other wolf walked into the room, Taekwoon was assaulted with an earthy smell, with underlying hints of sandalwood. He dropped the book he was holding.

“Hi,” the boy said. “Cha Hakyeon. I’m majoring in Urban Policy and Governance with a minor in economics.”

Cha Hakyeon had a nice voice. He also looked like he belonged on the cover of a lifestyle magazine, with his pretty eyes and comfortable sweater. Taekwoon desperately dug out whatever he was taught about wolf etiquette. He hadn’t met any wolves long enough to have a conversation before.

“Jung Taekwoon. Culinary sciences.” He took a breath and let his eyes flash yellow, hoping that the other wolf was also a beta. Alphas could be dangerous and as far as Taekwoon knew, omega wolves were rare and solitary beings. The last known omega wolf to be born in their country had died a few years earlier.

Cha Hakyeon raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed. “There does not need to be any…animosity, Taekwoon-ssi. We’re both here for our education, as long as we block our senses around each other we should be fine.”

“And suppose we are a danger to each other?”

Hakyeon smiled and blinked slowly, letting the red seep into his eyes.

“I don’t think that would be a problem. My control is exemplary.”

Taekwoon jerked back and nodded. He might be bigger and broader than his roommate, but when it came to a fight, Hakyeon’s alpha wolf could easily overpower Taekwoon. He would have to start his boxing sessions again. Taekwoon began putting away his clothes and considered asking for a room change. He snapped out of his thoughts when Hakyeon offered him a sugar cookie.

“Eat. My puppy made them after burning three batches.”

Taekwoon stared at him.

“You…already have puppies?”

Hakyeon laughed and handed him another cookie.

“It’s a bit of a long story. Come on, let’s get some coffee and I’ll tell you all about it.”

Of course, Taekwoon wasn’t going to let this strange wolf into his life that easily. He was curious about the puppy though, so he went along with the offer for coffee. Once Hakyeon had told him about Sanghyuk, however, it was like his reservations all but crumbled. Nobody that managed to raise such an adorable and well-behaved boy was a bad person. But Taekwoon stuck to his silences, offering bits of information in return on occasion. He appreciated Hakyeon giving him space and grew to genuinely like the other wolf. Meeting coffee became an everyday thing and something that Taekwoon looked forward to.

Hakyeon was a burning ball of curiosity and would ask him random things when they were in their room, studying or otherwise. 

“What is your pack like?” Hakyeon had asked one day.

Taekwoon paused. “I live in the city, so our pack can be the entire city or just our extended family. But in my family, we don’t really adhere to hierarchy as much. Technically, my dad is pack alpha but he always defers to my mother so there’s that.”

Hakyeon nodded and got back to whatever he was doing. Taekwoon was struck with a sudden urge to go bother him, so he went and stood behind Hakyeon’s chair, fully knowing how the wolf’s instincts would react.

“Yes, Taekwoonie?”

“You have pretty handwriting. Are you writing this for your puppy?”

“Yes! He’s turning nine this month, so I’m sending a few presents along with a letter. Do you want to see?”

Taekwoon hummed and leaned over to look at the small mountain of presents Hakyeon had gathered. There was a scarf, a few books, two sets of hair brushes and a new video game console. He picked up a bookmark with a cute picture of fifteen year old Hakyeon and a tiny sandy brown puppy in his arms.

“He is adorable,” Taekwoon murmured. “I’m the youngest in the family so I can only coddle my nephew.”

“And does he like that?”

“No. He hates it, but where else do I channel all my love?”

“Into me?”

Taekwoon fought the urge to flinch. Those sort of jokes were never funny, but he knew Hakyeon didn’t mean any harm. So he smirked and backed away. “Goodbye, Hakyeon.”

He walked to the door, focused on forcing his heart to maintain a steady beat.

“Taekwoon!”

“Hmm?”

“I was serious about that.”

“About what?”

“Love.”

Taekwoon stared at him for a minute. “We’ll talk about this later.”

He opened the door and walked out, unsure of what it was that his roommate wanted. Was he joking? For wolves like them, casual dating was rarely an option, given that they might find their destined ones someday. Sex was okay, but not for Taekwoon. Not with a virtual stranger, no matter how much he enjoyed the company. Not knowing what to do, he called his sister.


	3. Sanghyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanghyuk barked once and dropped to the ground, intent on not helping Hakyeon at all. He was a rather large wolf and to get all the mud off him, Hakyeon would have to do a lot of scrubbing and rolling him about. 
> 
> “You are a child,” Hakyeon said, and sprayed the hose right into his face. 
> 
> or   
> three times han sanghyuk was an utter shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and done :)

_Eight_

“Puppy, _no_.”

Sanghyuk stuck his tongue out at Hakyeon in a creepily human expression and then jumped past him, straight into the house covered in mud.

“Han Sanghyuk! You get back here before you ruin all my furniture, or so help me I’m going to shave your fur off.”

There was a deeply offended whine from inside the house before Sanghyuk slunk out, tail drooping, towards where Hakyeon was standing with a hose and a special shampoo.

“Honestly, Hyukkie. It has been so many years, but you’re still as difficult as you were when you were four during bath times.”

Sanghyuk barked once and dropped to the ground, intent on not helping Hakyeon at all. He was a rather large wolf and to get all the mud off him, Hakyeon would have to do a lot of scrubbing and rolling him about.

“You are a _child_ ,” Hakyeon said, and sprayed the hose right into his face.

Sanghyuk yelped, but was too disoriented by the water to do something useful, like escape. Before he knew it, Hakyeon had him lathered and was beginning to scrub the mud off of him.

“I need to stop letting you into the woods with Wonshikkie. It’s like all the mud has been moved from the forest floor and onto your fur.”

By the time he was done scrubbing, Sanghyuk was a wolfy puddle on the floor, relaxed by Hakyeon’s firm hands that occasionally strayed to give him a good scratch.

He stayed still as he was hosed down and then immediately shook off the water as soon as Hakyeon was done, completely soaking him.

“HAN SANGHYUK.” 

* * *

_Thirteen_

Despite Hakyeon and Taekwoon’s resolved feelings and stable relationship, Sanghyuk was still bitter about the way his guardian had been treated. The two years that they had not spoken had weighed down heavily on Hakyeon, something that was quite obvious to him. So when Taekwoon came to visit, he was fully prepared to fight back.

He made sure to stay in his wolf form when Hakyeon was introducing them and then proceeded to chomp Taekwoon’s thigh.

“Puppy! Oh my god, Taekwoon, are you okay? I promise you, he’s much better behaved than that.”

Taekwoon, who was trying not to wince, took one look at Sanghyuk’s face and realised that no, he wasn’t actually well-behaved at all. Hakyeon had kneeled down next to Sanghyuk and was scolding him, while trying to staunch the bleeding on Taekwoon’s thigh.

“You need to learn how to be civil to people, even if you dislike them. No more biting Taekwoon, or else you’re spending the week with Heechul hyung and you know he’s harvesting worms for the next few days.”

Sanghyuk let out an irritated bark and stomped off. If he wasn’t allowed to bite Taekwoon, he would do other things instead.

The other things included chewing all of Taekwoon’s left shoes, letting a spider loose in his room and tipping an entire salt shaker into his morning coffee. Hakyeon was pissed to say the least and he did have to spend the rest of the week harvesting worms with Heechul, but boy was it worth it.

* * *

_Eighteen_

“ _What_ is that?”

“It’s a vegetable, puppy,” said Taekwoon, drily. “I’m sure you’ve eaten a few in your life.”

“Yeah but not like that.”

As a chef, Taekwoon routinely experimented with food at home with willing guinea pig Hakyeon and extremely begrudging guinea pig Sanghyuk. Hakyeon was only picky with offal and would eat everything else quite happily. Sanghyuk, however, had a terrible palate and would choose to live off Cheetos and instant ramen if given the chance. It was a wonder how he got so tall, considering how much he hated milk.

“Try it and if you don’t like it, I’ll give you something else.”

Sanghyuk narrowed his eyes. If Taekwoon had a back-up dish, that meant he was definitely going to dislike it. He took one bite and scrunched his nose.

“Hyung, why. Why must you starve me like this? I’m complaining to Hakyeon hyung.”

Taekwoon sighed and slid a plate of rosé pasta towards him. This child would never learn.

Over the next three days, all of his knives disappeared from the kitchen. At first, he thought he had misplaced one of them, then later he realised that the tall child that lived with them was simply behaving like a child. He sighed. It had been more than ten years, but Sanghyuk was still taking revenge on him like he was eight. He would just let Hakyeon deal with it, since there was no one else Sanghyuk would listen to.

“He fed me eggplant!”

“You hid all of his knives!”

They stared at each other until Sanghyuk broke away with a huff. He went over to Taekwoon and gave him a hug.

“Sorry for being a shit, Daeguni hyung. I promise not to react badly when you feed me disgusting vegetables next time.”

“Han Sanghyuk!”


End file.
